All's Fair
by Lyonesse T
Summary: 20 year old Isabella Swan is in hiding with her little sister Liza. As The Allied forces get closer and closer to Berlin on group of rebels decides to save her and Liza. Love will bloom over time. All human. Not completely correct, history wise!


**BPOV**

I have no rights, and I don't exist. It's an unusual situation. Hitler took everything from my people and from my parents. I haven't seen them since 1939 **(AN: not positive on the date) **when they moved everyone to the ghettos. Momma and Papa sent Liza and I into hiding at a German home. It hasn't been easy hiding from those evil Nazis. Of course the Allied forces grow closer every day, but will they leave us alive. I was nervous about the fate of my life. Liza was only three, another weird but funny thing. Considering I'm 20 and she's three.

I'm Isabella Swan, a half Jew. Well Papa converted over to Judaism after marrying Momma. She's from the Promised Land. So I was not apart of the master race. As if there true fully is a master race. I heard a loud bang down stairs and gasped. No, it can't be the Nazis. This cannot be happening right now. I grabbed Liza out of her crib and tried to get out with out anyone seeing me. I failed. "You there!" No, please God no.

I turned and saw what I was expecting. I held Liza closer, even if they were the Allies I was still scared for my life. The man was huge, well over six feet, and he had huge muscles. I just looked at him. "Where do you think your going?"

His voice boomed and echoed around the room. "I w-w-was just um leaving?" It came out as a question.

"Emmet! Where are you?" Another voice yelled entering the room. I was all alone here, with barely any food and a young child. "Ah who's this?"

"I don't know, she was trying to leave. I thought the boss would want to see her."

"Good idea." He looked at me, "Follow me, girl."

**EMPOV**

I was watching this girl and was trying not to smile. She's very beautiful, long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. She was a little too skinny, and had a child in her arms. She was following Edward and I down to see our boss Carlisle. I loved being a solider and I loved the thrill of war. Unlike many of my comrades I didn't have a woman waiting for me, but I wanted the one standing behind me.

We entered the room where Carlisle was sitting in front of a radio. "It doesn't work."

"Who are you?" He turned and looked at her with the baby.

"Isabelle Saw but call me Isa, and this is Liza, my little sister."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Hitler and the Nazis, they blame Jewish people for their problems. I'm not even of the Jewish faith but my mother is or was I'm not sure. She sent Liza and me into hiding when the Nazis started to take the rights of Jews, homosexuals, and others."

"So there's some type of issue going on here."

"Yes, sir. I don't know all the things that are going on. It wasn't safe to turn on the radio so I broke it. But last I listened he was moving everyone to ghettos."

I stood their listening to her talk. I felt the pain radiating off her, and I wasn't one for feeling that. She wasn't even sure if her parents are a live or ddead and she has to raise her sister.

"Do you have any education?" Carlisle asked her. Looking out the window.

"I graduated high school."

"Where did you learn English?"

"My Father taught it too me. He was from America, but moved to Europe for helping purposes. He met my mother and the rest was history."

"Well, my darling. We can't leave you here and we are leaving back for England. So you are coming with us. I don't want you lagging behind us. Stay with the slowest of the group. We don't eat until night fall; get use to it, and early rising hours."

"It is fine. I'm use to it. I don' eat much. I barely sleep, so being up early won't hurt me."

"You really are scared."

She just nodded and sighed. "She has to come and I'll help her with anything," I blurted out. Carlisle looked at me and nodded smiling like the son of a bitch he was.

**BPOV**

Liza ended up waking up at around midnight. It was like this every night, but this time she was scared of the men around her. She would let them touch her or talk to her. I wasn't completely surprised. We didn't trust anyone and I wasn't positive if I could trust them. But I had to get out of Germany.


End file.
